New Year Event 2019/Extra Quest
6.1= *'To Unlock:' Clear Stanza 6. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP4}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 35 33,201 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 34 1 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 36 39,801 HP |en14 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 37 46,706 HP |en15 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 38 53,916 HP |en16 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 39 63,478 HP |en17 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 40 79,743 HP |dropicons = }} *'Anastasia's Rock Throwing:' At the start of each turn, 1 random enemy will have its HP reduced to 1. }} |-| 8.1= *'To Unlock:' Build the Grand Kitchen, Hot Springs & Unlock the Hot Springs Free Quest |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/1 |en11 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 35 29,512 HP |en12 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 38 35,944 HP |en13 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 34 28,700 HP |en14 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 39 38,906 HP |en15 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 40 44,068 HP |en16 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 41 49,548 HP |en17 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 42 52,922 HP |en18 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 43 56,397 HP |en19 = Demonic Monkey; Lvl 45 63,652 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 8.2= *'To Unlock:' Build the Hot Springs & Unlock the Hot Springs Free Quest 51,079 HP |en12 = Ryōma (Perplexed) & Oryō-san (Serious); Lvl 80 45,144 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Okita Pillow Alter; Lvl 80 52,138 HP |en22 = Heroine Pillow X; Lvl 80 51,619 HP |en23 = Chacha Pillow; Lvl 80 58,432 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Makuratōgumi First Regiment Captain; Lvl 80 67,632 HP |en32 = [[Oda Nobunaga|Makura-Nage Ma-Oh (Pillow Fight Demon King)]]; Lvl 80 73,313 HP |dropicons = }} * : One random enemy and one random ally will be stunned for 1 turn, at the start of every turn. If there is only 1 enemy left on the field, nobody will be stunned. There is also a chance that all allied members will not be stunned, due to high debuff resistance. }} |-| 8.3= *'To Unlock:' Clear The 9 Drunkards (including Women). |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Moving Ingredient・Bird; Lvl 49 33,206 HP |en12 = Moving Ingredient・Bird; Lvl 48 32,547 HP |en13 = Moving Ingredient・Cow; Lvl 45 31,764 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Moving Ingredient・Pig; Lvl 46 45,250 HP |en22 = Moving Ingredient・Cow; Lvl 47 41,416 HP |en23 = Moving Ingredient・Pig; Lvl 45 44,295 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Hell Cook; Lvl 57 70,618 HP |dropicons = }} *'LIMITED' **Mashu Kyrielight must be the leading member of the party. The other 4 slots of the party are filled with NPCs. }} |-| 10.1= *'To Unlock:' Restore the Magnate's Room & Have the Hot Springs Free Quest Unlocked. |Lvl 80, NP3}} |Lvl 80, NP3}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Fergus the Hero; Lvl 80 175,056 HP 223,196 HP |dropicons = }} *'Intensely Orgasmic Mega Spiral :' Charges Fergus the Hero's NP gauge by 1 tick per turn. }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:New Year Category:Quests